A Place to Belong
by scc1fan
Summary: A Candy-whump Joe-angst story that I hope you will enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A Place to Belong

Candy Canaday and Little Joe Cartwright rode along in silence. They were still a few days' ride from the Ponderosa, and the journey was beginning to wear on them. The sun was just thinking about setting as they reached a crest in the rocky hills they had been traveling through for most of the day.

"Just look at that, Candy," Joe said, gently pulling up on Cochise's reins, to halt him, taking in the gorgeous sunset over the valley and small hills below. Candy stopped as well, but didn't answer Joe, choosing, instead to gaze out, almost unseeing, towards the direction of the Ponderosa.

"Candy? You listening?" Joe turned a critical eye towards his companion. Candy looked worn…almost haggard. Joe was exhausted as well, but there was something…unnatural and unsettling about his friend. He reached out and laid his hand on Candy's shoulder. "Everything ok," he asked gruffly. (It wouldn't do to seem touchy-feely, after all.)

Candy started at the touch and shied away, looking embarrassed at being caught daydreaming. "What? Oh, yeah, Joe. I'm fine. Just tired and ready for a warm bed, ya know?" He tried to show off his trademark grin, but it just didn't quite make it to his face. Something distracted him, and he turned in his saddle, immediately alert.

"Did ya hear that, Joe," he whispered fiercely…taking in all sides of them almost at once.

Joe was about to call him on his deceit when he noticed Candy's demeanor change drastically. He had not heard anything, but he had been concentrating on Candy, and it was obvious that Candy was alert and at the ready. Both men had their hands on their pistols and were wheeling around, trying to discern where the noise had come from.

Just when Joe was about to ask Candy if he was SURE he'd heard something, a terrified warning shout came from his friend.

A blur of brownish-yellow came at him and Cochise bucked. Unprepared, he fell from the horse and landed hard, winded. A shot went off, but Joe was still disoriented. The next sound would haunt his nightmares and daydreams for years…a strangled scream came from off to his left. Gasping for breath, he looked up, only to see a blur of red and yellow as Candy tangled with an extremely large mountain lion. Fumbling with his pistol, Joe cursed his lack of clarity. He must have hit his head on the way down.

Finally freeing his gun, he aimed at the tangle of fur and…friend. He couldn't shoot! He could hit Candy! But just in that instant, his eyes locked with those of his friend's and he nodded and took aim, getting off 4 shots directly into the side of the beast. The animal screamed and tore again with his teeth and claws before his movements became slower and then finally stilled, coming to rest heavily on top of Candy.

Joe approached the duo on all fours, pistol still in hand. He gauged the animal warily, before making his way to its side and discerning that it was, indeed, dead. Suddenly, reality hit and time started again. With sudden clarity, he realized how close to the edge of the rocky terrain the three of them were and without another thought, pushed the lion off the side, not even watching as it bounded on rocks until coming to a stop 100 or so feet below. He had eyes only for his wounded friend. Coming around to Candy's side, Joe looked down upon the very bloody and eerily still form of one, Candy Canaday.

A/N: Ok, so, if you would believe this, I dreamed this last night. It's been rolling around in my head all day and I realized I just had to write it out. I hope you enjoy it. Because I dreamed the entire story, I know where it is going, so I hope to be able to update quickly and finish it up this week. Review, please, and let me know what you think! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: egorstandish1 - thanks for your review! I thought I was the only one out there that thought Candy is delicious and Candy whumping is equally so. :) Thanks for watching! Hope your enjoy the next installment!

* * *

Joe shakily laid his finger along his friend's jaw-line, feeling to see if Candy was still alive. He caught his breath as, at first, he felt nothing. But then, a slow unsteady beat met his hand, and Candy took a short, wheezy breath. Joe could have cried in relief, but he didn't have time. Quickly, he looked around, noticing for the first time that both of their horses were gone – scared off in the disorientation of the attack. Candy's mount was rather new and unwieldy, but Joe gave a shrill whistle and in a few moments Cochise came galloping up the path towards him, looking almost ashamed at abandoning his master.

Sparing just a moment to check his horse over and sigh in relief that he seemed uninjured, Joe unfastened his saddle and equipment from the horse's back as quickly as possible. He recognized the need for Candy to get medical care, but shelter and supplies were essential for now, especially as the sun was nearly beyond the horizon. Looking around with a practiced eye, Joe spotted a small enclave of rock, about 50 yards from their current position. That would have to do.

With much difficulty, Joe rolled Candy unto a blanket and painstakingly dragged him towards the cave entrance. More than anything, he was worried that Candy had yet to make a single sound or move at all, even in the 30 minutes that had passed of Joe making preparations for the night ahead. Finally, he pulled Candy into the small cove, next to the fire he had started a few minutes prior.

Pulling his canteen from the meager pile of supplies, he grimaced at how little was left in it. Not for the first time, he lamented the loss of Candy's horse and the supplies hanging from the now empty saddle. Their extra container of water and most of their food had been in Candy's saddle bags. Nevertheless, Joe had been raised to make do with what he had, no matter how little that was, and he was determined to do so. More so, now, as his friend's life depended on it.

With a heavy heart, Joe turned his eye to the still form of Candy. His chest was rising and falling, though the movement seemed off and unsteady. Candy's face would grimace slightly with every breath and Joe knew that, even in his current state of unconsciousness, Candy was in significant pain. Blowing out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding in, he got to work, carefully cutting Candy's shirt away from his chest, in order to see the slash and teeth marks better.

Joe was sickened at the sight of Candy's bare chest. The lion had managed to do significant damage before Joe killed it, slashing his razor sharp claws across Candy's chest and face again and again. Joe counted no less than ten deep, angry cuts criss-crossing the chest, many of them still seeping blood. Using the water in his canteen sparingly, Joe cleaned Candy's chest, side and face as well as he could. Then, stripping off his own shirt, he tore it into pieces, binding the deepest and most worrying looking wounds. Finally, he leaned back on his heels and surveyed his handiwork. With a majority of the blood cleaned up, Candy looked more like himself, but he was deathly pale and now shivering slightly from exposure to the water and shock from his wounds being cleaned.

Quickly, Joe headed to the pile of supplies and pulled out his only other blanket, doubling it before laying it over Candy's prone form. Nodding to himself, he threw a couple more sticks on the fire and leaned up against the enclave wall, one eye on Candy and the other out the entrance to the cave. He only hoped that the night would bring the rest and healing to his friend that were beyond his own, meager abilities.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: YAY for a review! :P I really like to Candy-whump, so hopefully this is squee-worthy, kay, egorstandish1? :D Hope you like it!

Chapter 3:

Joe was pulled out of his slight doze (and not for the first time) by Candy's tormented moaning. He quickly scrambled across the small cave to his friend and tried to gently hold him down, but he pulled back immediately upon touching Candy's body. He was burning up! Candy's fever had been steadily rising throughout the night, but he was now far hotter than the last time Joe had checked him, which had only been around an hour previously.

Joe chewed his lip as he gazed down on his friend. Candy was delirious with fever, tossing and turning; contorting his body in an effort to rid himself of the immense heat that was stealing his rest and his very life. 2 hours ago, Joe had poured the last drops of water from his canteen into Candy's mouth, but even that came as little relief, as it was far too little to quench the thirst of a healthy man, much less that of one racked with pain and fever from infected wounds. And now, with Candy's fever spiking, he had not even that tiny relief to offer his friend.

Scooting closer to his friend, Joe gently lifted Candy's head and placed it in his own lap, leaning against the wall of the cave. Hesitantly at first, he smoothed Candy's hair back, trying to offer some measure of comfort to the man. Was he just imagining it, or did Candy's delirium seem to back off slightly at the gentle touch? Candy's hair was slicked against his forehead from sweat so, encouraged by his slight quieting, Joe ran his hand through Candy's hair again, whispering soft words of comfort to his friend.

The stillness did not last long, however. After only a few minutes, Candy's moaning and shuddering began again in earnest, worse than before. Joe looked down concernedly. He was beginning to seriously doubt that Candy would recover enough to make it home. That is…if Joe didn't do something drastic.

A plan had been forming in Joe's mind since the water ran out, now more than 3 hours ago. There was no way Candy would survive without water, especially now that his fever was rising so quickly. And, if he were to admit it, even Joe was beginning to feel lightheaded and weak from lack of nourishment and water. About an hour before he and Candy had reached the top of the ridge where the mountain lion had attacked them, they had crossed a small but steady stream. They had refilled their canteens and pressed on. If Joe could get back there, he could refill his canteen and bring it back to Candy.

But with one look down at the man leaning against him, Joe realized that this was no longer an option. If he left Candy and backtracked to find the stream, the hours it would take him to get there, and back, in the dark, would more than likely be Candy's last. With a start, Joe realized what his train of thought had just been. With a sinking heart, he grasped the reality that Candy may not make it out of this one. Suddenly, shaking his head, Joe firmly decided NOT to give up without a fight! If Candy's only hope of survival was that stream, then Joe would get Candy to that stream!

Gently, he moved out from underneath Candy and laid his head back against his rolled up green jacket. Moving quickly, now that he had a plan, he began gathering up their meager supplies and packing them onto Cochise. Throwing the discarded bloody bandages into the fire, Joe was finally packed up, except for his most precious piece of cargo. Putting out the fire, he brought Cochise right next to Candy's pale, trembling form. Whispering for his mount to hold steady, Joe gently, but firmly, pulled Candy up and began to position him in the saddle. With an anguished cry at the pull against his wounds, Candy began to fight him, swinging his arms wildly, actually making contact with Joe more than once. But Joe doggedly kept on, as the blows rained down upon him, becoming weaker and weaker until finally, just as he got Candy into the saddle and was swinging up behind him, Candy passed into oblivion once again sagging against the firm support behind him.

Wheeling Cochise around and nudging him into a trot, Joe began back the way he and Candy had come that afternoon, securely holding Candy's limp form in front of him. "I gotcha, pal," he whispered into the night air. "Just hang on, ok?"

* * *

A/N 2: NO - That was not any kind of Candy/Joe messed up slash. It was a friend trying to comfort another. Regardless of what popular opinion is, guy friends can be gentle to each other without it being sexual. Just making that ABUNDANTLY clear. :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it's been so long since I updated. RL has not been kind to me this summer. :\ BUT – I am back now! So, without further ado…

Chapter 4:

Ben and Hoss Cartwright were relaxing by the fire after a wonderful dinner. Ben was reading the paper and Hoss was playing himself at checkers…and losing. During dinner, they both had commented how quiet it was without Joe and Candy's constant joking, nagging, arguing, making up, and rough-housing. The two of them were really, well, LOUD sometimes, Hoss had noted. Ben had chuckled and agreed that it was nice to have a quiet dinner without fearing things would be broken by their childish behavior. Now, however, with it nearly time to turn in, Ben noticed that every so often Hoss would look up from his game and gaze towards the door. If he was honest, even Ben was missing his son and ranch hand. Though their antics were sometimes childish, they brought a needed joy and exuberance to the Ponderosa.

Joe and Candy had been gone for nearly a week on a business trip, and were due back either tonight or tomorrow. Seeing the night descend, Ben wasn't worried – he knew the two would be back in the morning, filled with news from their friends and travels and certainly ready for a nice bed and some of Hop Sing's food. Candy, in particular, always seemed eager to get back to the Ponderosa after a trip of any length. Ben supposed it was a result of how many years the young man had traveled without any place really "clicking." Ben really was very pleased when Candy decided to stay on at the Ponderosa, but at every opportunity for Candy to leave the ranch, he always caught his breath until he heard the hand answer. So far, he had elected to stay…but his warning when he first signed on was always close to Ben's mind…Candy reserved the right to pack up and move on at any point he felt like it.

Shaking his head at the thought, Ben felt a bit foolish. Joe and Candy would be back tomorrow morning, and things would get back to normal. Hoss had joked that more had gotten done with the two trouble makers gone, but they both knew he was just joshing. In reality, those two worked tirelessly, and Ben, in particular, was surprised how much responsibility Candy had taken upon himself in the running of the ranch. He had a good-natured, but firm hold over the other hands and things ran rather smoothly. The two older Cartwright's had really had to pitch in harder to make up for the loss of two of the ranch's best organizers and hardest workers.

Putting down his paper, Ben stood and stretched. It was time for bed, and he was tired! Hoss looked up and grinned. "Tired, Pa?" he asked good naturedly.

Ben ignored the jibe from his son and said simply, "I think I'll turn in now. Are you coming, or are you going to stay up awhile longer?"

"Nope," Hoss said, getting to his feet and heading with his father to the stairs. "I'm beat! When those two slackers get back tomorrow, I'm gonna sleep in and make them work for a change!"

Ben smiled and slapped his son on the back. "I figure those two'll be ready for a change in pace and scenery after a week on the road. I'm sure they won't mind sticking close to the house for awhile!"

Hoss agreed and he and Ben began their ascent up the stairs. Suddenly, there was a commotion out in the yard. The realization that Joe and Candy hadn't waited until the morning to come home suddenly hit both men; they turned and lumbered to the door and out into the yard to greet the weary wanderers.

But the commotion wasn't the two travelers at all! Why, it was two of the ranch hands trying to get a handle on a wild horse, who, for her part, was bucking and trying wildly to break free. Recognizing it immediately as the horse Candy had taken from the stable when his favorite mount had injured his leg just before his and Joe's trip, Ben began to get a sick feeling in his stomach. Hoss, meanwhile, had made it to the horse, and, in that gentle way that he had, had managed to calm her down. Ben hurried to his son and the mount at Hoss' worried call.

Both Cartwright's stared grimly at the long scratches on the horse's flank that had only one explanation. A cat. A large one. If that wasn't enough to worry them, the fact that she still had Candy's saddle, bags, canteen, and rifle all still on her, meant that something had gone terribly wrong for their favored ranch hand. Most of all, however, was the presence of dried blood, and not just a little, slicked on the saddle and, when they checked, flaked upon the legs of the horse, as if she had stepped in a large amount before running.

Ben took control of the growing crowd of murmuring ranch hands. Immediately he released Candy's mount to a couple, charging them with taking care of her wounds and exhaustion. To the rest, he delivered sharp and strict orders that were quickly obeyed, the yard coming alive with the movement of a dozen men scurrying about. Stepping back inside the house, Ben and Hoss grabbed their hats, coats, and gun belts. Just before closing the door to his house, Ben looked around the common room. Had it really been only 30 minutes prior that he'd been sitting in there, without a care? How long had his ranch hand, and possibly even his dear, youngest son lay injured while he sipped his drink and casually and leisurely read his paper? Scenarios, each one worse than the last, were running through his mind, but Ben firmly shut the door and fairly ran to the door of the stable where a hand was holding his large mount for him. Swinging into the saddle, Ben spared one more glance at the ranch house, now completely lit up and wondered if he would be too late to bring his boys home.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know, right? Another chapter on the same day! I can hardly believe it myself! Please read and review…I know I'm getting a lot of hits, but I really would appreciate hearing what y'all think about it! It's kinda long…hope you don't mind. ;)

Chapter 5:

Meanwhile, Joe was slowly making his way back to the stream he knew they had passed hours before. He wanted so badly to move faster, but in the darkness, one wrong move could prove disastrous. If he were honest with himself, what worried him more than their current predicament of trying to make their way back to the stream was Candy's still unmoving form leaning against him. The heat that radiated from the older man and the short was a large concern, while the short, wheezy breaths that came struggling through Candy's lungs after what seemed like ages of waiting for that one breath gnawed at Joe's gut and forced him to encourage Cochise on just a little bit faster. Realistically, he knew that Candy didn't have a lot more time, so taking a few chances getting him to the potentially life-saving stream was okay, right?

In the back of his mind, Joe wondered what his pa and Hoss were doing right now. Looking towards the sky, he realized it was probably 2-3 in the morning, and his family was already tucked safely in their beds, resting comfortably. He and Candy were due home soon, but his pa wouldn't have worried if they didn't make it home tonight, as even a short delay would cause them to spend one more night on the trail. While he supposed there was a slight chance that Candy's mount had made it back to the Ponderosa, he didn't hold out much hope for that, as she was a newly acquired mare for the ranch, and had probably just taken off – not gone home. Joe continued in this train of thought as he and Cochise plodded on, ears pricked for even the slightest sound of the stream all three travelers so desperately needed to find. That meant that no one even knew they were in trouble, and he was moving away from, not towards, the safety of home. Was that the right decision? Joe's head still hurt something terrible, and he hoped he hadn't made a foolish decision in not heading off for home right after the cat attacked.

But wait…what was that? Joe's heart leaped slightly within him as he finally thought he heard the sound he'd been listening for intently. He reined Cochise in and listened for a moment. Yes – that was definitely the bubbling of water! Cochise heard it too and seemed intuitively to know that sustenance was near for him too and picked up the pace a bit more, bringing them to the side of the stream within just a few minutes. Joe nearly cried in relief as he saw the water! The mood reflected through the trees and into the stream and it would have been almost beautiful if the situation bringing him there hadn't been so dire. Carefully, Joe slipped off Cochise's back and ignored the dizzy spell that shook him upon moving again. With Candy's injuries, Joe had all but forgotten that he too had taken quite a blow to the head. Willing back the nausea, he reached up and gently pulled Candy from his mount. The dead weight of the injured man was suddenly pitched at him, and it was all Joe could do not to fall to the ground. Thankfully, however, he caught himself and eased Candy to the grassy ground by the stream.

Still dogged with exhaustion, Joe picked himself up and quickly unlatched the saddle and extra weight from Cochise and, once free, slapped him gently on the flank. The faithful mount wasted no time in stepping into the stream and drinking, then wandering a bit further away to munch on the fresh grass that surrounding the blissful oasis. His mount taken care of for now, Joe turned his attention to himself for a moment. Sinking to his knees, he scooped up several handfuls of water and drank greedily for a minute or two. Feeling slightly refreshed and with his headache pushed back just a bit, Joe finally turned his attention back to Candy. Crawling quickly to the prone man, Joe lifted Candy's head and slowly poured a bit of water into Candy's mouth, silently begging the man to take it. Even in his deep unconscious state, the small relief of the water was enough to turn Candy's head slightly towards the source and actually swallow a mouthful or two of the cool water.

The thirst factor taken care of for a moment, Joe turned his attention to Candy's wounds. The moon was giving off rather good light, with the reflection in the stream as well, and Joe could see that the make shift bandages he'd bound the wounds with hours prior were soaked through with blood. On top of that, though Candy had yet to make any indication that he was aware of his surroundings, he was moving restlessly, shivering, and moaning softly. Joe hurried to remove the bandages and, using the piece of cloth he'd used to bathe Candy's face in the cave, tried to wipe the excess blood from the battered chest and side. But even in the moonlight, Joe could see the worrying signs of yellow infection in several of the wounds. On top of that, it seemed that in the past few minutes, Candy's fever had risen again, if that was even possible. A decision made, Joe pulled Candy closer to the stream so he could easily reach down and wet the cloth with water and not leave his friend's side. But no matter how many times he wrung the cloth out and tried to ease Candy's fevered brow, he seemed to decline even more.

Joe became so intent on this process: reaching down, wetting the cloth in the stream, wringing it out, wiping the sweat off of Candy's chest, neck and face that had accumulated in the mere seconds since Joe had wiped it, reach down to the stream again, etc….that he didn't hear the approaching horses until they were nearly upon the grassy knoll where he and Candy were. Startled out of his determined task, Joe instinctively reached for his gun before recognizing the forms of his father and brother bearing down on him. With a glad cry, he leaped to his feet to greet them, but in doing so, forgot his own injury and faltered at the dizziness that assaulted him at the change in altitude. A cry escaped Ben Cartwright's lips as he saw his youngest son's eyes roll back into his head as he crumbled beside the bank of the small stream.

* * *

I know...I'm evil. R/R! :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't really know where that Joe-whump came from. Hmm…maybe I really am evil. :P BUT – my real love is Candy, so let's get back to the poor wounded wanderers, shall we? Sure would appreciate your reviews!

Chapter 6:

Leaping off of his horse, Ben was at Joe's side in an instant. Running his fingers through Joe's hair, he immediately came across the nasty lump – evidence of the tangle Joe's head had had with the boulder when Cochise threw him hours before. Though worried that Joe hadn't yet regained consciousness, Ben quickly surveyed his son's body and concluded that, in fact, Joe was relatively unharmed. Just as Ben was coming to the realization that there was still a very injured man to deal with, a startled cry came from behind him. Laying Joe down quickly and turning around, Ben's blood ran cold. Hoss was holding the limp form of Candy just a few feet away, trying to keep the young man still. But the fever that had raged in the ranch hand's body for hours with little to no relief had finally come to a head and Candy was seizing, his exhausted body contorting and trembling, his back arching and fists clenching. Ben was horrified at the sight. Hoss was speaking, but Ben couldn't understand him over the anguished cries of fevered delirium escaping Candy's blistered and cracked lips.

Working quickly, Ben snatched the blanket and Joe's green jacket from off of Candy's still trembling form. With one fluid motion, he picked the young man up and, with a strength that surprised even Ben, stepped with Candy into the stream, hunkering down immediately, submersing Candy and himself up to the neck in the stream, Holding on tightly to Candy, despite his feeble, though unconscious cries against the sudden cold on his fevered body, Ben whispered quiet words of comfort and encouragement into Candy ear, using his free hand to rake through Candy's hair as shudder after shudder ran through his body. Why did he care so much about this ranch hand? His heart was breaking as he held onto Candy, wondering what in the world was wrong and whether he was doing the right thing.

From the ground near the creek, Hoss was holding Joe, who was coming to after his spell of unconsciousness. Trying to get up, he felt himself held down firmly but gently by two strong hands. "Whoa there, little brother," Hoss said, pushing him back to a sitting position. "How about you just stay put and sit for a spell? Tell me what happened."

Joe looked around and noticed Hoss and a few ranch hands surrounding them. But where was he? With a groan, Joe lifted his hand to his head and felt the rather large lump there. "What?" He thought for a moment. "Oh – we were coming home, and there was a cat, and…Candy!" Everything rushed back suddenly and Joe tried to get up again, and was again stopped by Hoss.

"Will you stop that, Joe?"

Joe gave in and stayed sitting, but turned his attention to the creek, where he saw his father and a ranch hand pulling a limp, but soaking wet Candy out onto the bank. Shaking Hoss' large hand off of his shoulder, Joe crawled over to his friend in time to hear Ben's quiet but forceful commands. "We must get him dry quickly now. Help me with these dressings, they aren't doing him any good soaking wet now. Grab that extra blanket and help me with him. Quickly."

"Pa," Joe whispered. He reached out his hand and touched Candy's shoulder, before pulling the blanket now covering the unmoving hand up to his neck. "What happened?"

Ben spared a glance at his youngest before turning back to his hand. "His fever got too high. I had to cool him off quickly, so we put him in the creek. We bought him some time, but not much. I sent one of the hands off for the doc in Virginia City. By the time he gets there, and he and the doc get to the Ponderosa, I'm hoping to have you and Candy back too. We just have to get him ready to go."

Joe nodded and allowed Hoss to help him to stand as Ben and two ranch hands carefully lifted his foreman's still form onto a makeshift stretcher that had been hastily constructed behind one of the horses. He must really be out of it…he hadn't even noticed! He groaned in frustration at his inability to keep a train of thought and whistled for Cochise, who, he noticed, had been saddled again. Swinging up into his saddle with just a bit of a grimace, Joe joined the procession towards the Ponderosa.

A/N: I know. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed this…I'm not very happy with it, but it is what it is. More coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Can't sleep, so writing! The fun part is, it's Christmas vacation, so I don't have class/tests tomorrow! Yay! Enjoy…

Chapter 7:

Ben sat in the worn arm chair near the fireplace where he'd been sitting leisurely just a few hours before. It was now mid-morning, and he was waiting on the doc to come down from upstairs, with news on whether his foreman would be alright. Ben was eternally grateful that Joe was ok – he'd sustained a hard knock on the head, and had a concussion, but it was nothing some pain powder and good sleep couldn't cure. Candy's condition, on the other hand, was significantly graver.

Hop Sing and Doc Turner had kicked Ben out of the room an hour ago, insisting that he get some rest. They were watching the young man's breathing and wounds very carefully, in hopes that they would see an improvement. Ben, for his part, had checked in on Joe, who was finally sleeping, and Hoss, who was out in the barn, taking care of Cochise and the other horses from the rescue effort…and trying get his mind off of his injured brother and his friend fighting for his life upstairs just yards away. Being unsuccessful at trying to get his "Number 2 son" to come inside and sleep awhile, Ben had gone back in, poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down to wait. Now an hour later, the coffee was cold, and Ben was about to rush back up the stairs and demand to help in Candy's care. Just as he'd determined to do just that, he heard the door open and footsteps on the stairs.

He got up as Doc Turner came wearily down the stairs and joined him on the ground floor. He opened his mouth to ask a question (or ten), but Doc held his hand up and motioned towards the coffee pot. "That warm?" he asked. Ben nodded and poured him a cup, handing it to him. Doc took several large gulps of the coffee and sunk wearily onto the couch.

"Well, Ben, I'll tell you. That boy has fight in him. His fever is still high, but it's not rising anymore. I've cleaned out the wounds and bound them again. He lost a lot of blood and is incredibly weak. He's fighting, but he's tired. The next 24 or so hours will tell a lot. Keep him very quiet and try to get that water into him any time he'll take it. That cat did quite a number on him, but he just might pull through."

Ben paled at the grim news, but nodded that he understood his role. Candy would get the best care that he, Hoss and Hop Sing could provide, that was certain. He stood as the doctor did, taking the coffee cup from him and handing him his hat. "See to it that you and Hoss get some rest too, Ben. You'll do him no good if either one of you go down. I'll be back to check on your boys in the morning. Send for me if he takes a turn before then. I'll see myself out."

Upon the doctor's departure, Ben made his way up the stairs, peeking again into Little Joe's room and noticing his son's deep slumber with quiet delight. Then, he opened the door to Candy's room. How often he'd come in here, before Candy had come to the Ponderosa. Adam hadn't used the room in ages, and Ben wondered when, exactly, it had become clear that Candy's place was here…instead of out in the bunkhouse with the other hands. The Ponderosa had had foremen before…they'd never been as close to he and the boys as Candy was. Hop Sing looked up from the head of Candy's sick bed when Ben entered, but he just nodded at him and went back to tending Candy, carefully wiping down his brow and neck with a cool rag.

Instead of going to the bed, Ben walked around the room, looking at the different knick-knacks that Candy had accumulated over the years. While the room had been Adam's, the shelves and dresser tops had been filled with books, drawings, portraits and some sailing pieces and equipment. Now, most of the shelves were empty, save a few books, some ranch ledgers Candy had been working on before his and Joe's trip, and the dresser closest to the bed held a frame, but Ben couldn't make out the figures in the picture without stepping closer to the bed.

Moving near the fevered young man's sick bed, Ben realized why the doctor had been so cautious in giving him hope. Candy's breath was ragged and uneven. His face was pale, and though he still obviously had a high fever, he was still trembling from the exertion of fighting the fever and infection. Taking the chair across from Hop Sing, Ben grasped Candy's right hand and motioned for Hop Sing to hand him the basin and rag. "Go rest for awhile, Hop Sing," Ben whispered. "And get Hoss to come in too. Someone can relieve me in a couple of hours. We'll each take watches until Candy is out of the woods." The Chinaman knew better than to argue with Ben, and quietly handed his tools of ministration over the bed to Ben, before heading to the door. "You get better soon, Candy son," he whispered, before disappearing into the hallway. Maybe #2 son would come in from outside if he made him breakfast.

Ben heard the whispered plea and wondered at the Chinaman's choice of words. Hop Sing had called him a son…and Doc Turner had called Candy one of his "boys." For the second time since he'd entered Candy's room, Ben wondered at how close he and his sons had gotten to Candy. He was a part of the family – and not in that way you told people you liked, or friends…Candy had come to them and simply fallen into the family, now such an intricate part that Ben was truly frightened at the thought of losing him.

Candy had first stayed in the house when Ben had the fever. First, Hoss and Joe had been nursing him, but suddenly, Ben had woken one morning to find Candy helping Hop Sing in his room. Joe and Hoss had come down with the same fever and, according to Hop Sing, Candy had appeared in the doorway and had just begun helping take care of all three of them. He had crashed in Adam's old room, then a guest room, during his infrequent breaks, and had been quarantined to the same room when he finally came down with the same fever, about the same time Joe and Ben were finally up and around again. This had been so near the time that Candy had joined the ranch, all of the Cartwright's had been astounded at his care and compassion.

Once over the fever, Candy had begun taking on more and more responsibility on the ranch, and would stay up with Ben or one of the boys late at night, poring over papers and deeds. More often than not, they would invite him to just go upstairs when they'd finish in the wee hours of the morning, instead of heading way down to the bunkhouse and risk waking the other hands. Little by little, the exception became the rule, until Candy just stayed in the ranch house all of the time now.

He never had made a fuss about it though, nor rubbed it in any of the other hands' faces that he was so obviously favored so quickly by the Ponderosa's owners. It had not set well with some of the hands who had been there longer than Candy when he began rising through the ranks so quickly. Ben had heard quite a bit of muttering and once had even come out to see Candy in the midst of a fistfight with three of his hands. Actually, Ben recalled, it was more of a beating, as Candy was outmanned and far leaner than the three hands who were picking a fight with him. Ben had broken it up immediately, and was about to send for a doctor when Candy stopped him. He'd taken the blame and called it a misunderstanding. Candy had gained a lot of respect that day, and few hands crossed him after that. Now that he was foreman, all the hands saw him as a fair but firm boss, and followed his directions just as they would orders from anyone with the last name "Cartwright."

Ben's musing was interrupted by a moan from Candy. Candy's brow was creased and furrowed in pain as his head moved side to side, stuck in a nightmare of pain and fever. "There now," said Ben, dipping the cloth back into the basin, wringing it out and laying it across Candy's forehead and eyes. "Everything's going to be ok. You're safe, and so is Joe. You just gotta keep fighting, ok? I know you're tired, but you're strong, I know it. Just, keep fighting, ok…son?" Candy stilled at Ben's voice and the older man was stunned at the realization of what he'd just said. Did he really consider Candy a son?

Looking away from Candy for a moment, his gaze stopped at the picture frame sitting on the bedside table – it had been pushed aside and towards the wall to make room for Doc Turner, but Ben reached out and grabbed it, pulling it closer. It was a picture from when the traveling photographer had come on the Ponderosa a few months back. It was of Candy, Joseph, Hoss and Ben, with their arms around each other, laughing at something Joseph had said. Looking at the four of them, Ben considered. Candy was someone who had stuck by them in times of trouble, and rejoiced with them in times of joy. He worked beside them and loved this land as much as any of them. He may not be blood – but he was family, just the same.

A/N: Cue "awww's" Just one or two chapters and an epilogue left.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yeah I know…I'm a horrible person. I'm really sorry! I am about to graduate (in May!) and have been accepted to Law School! Needless to say, my time has not been my own for a couple of years. However, this Spring, I am taking a Fiction Writing Workshop, and I have made myself a deal to finish all of my WIPs! So….for all of you "Obsession" fans out there – yup – that's getting finished too! But first, poor Candy. He's been near death for over two years! Bout time to get him well, don't you think? Enjoy!

Chapter 8:

The night was long. Ben, Hoss, and Hop Sing traded places at Candy's side every couple of hours, making sure that he was never alone. When they weren't with him, the other two men were pretending to sleep, trying in vain to grab a few winks. It was rather impossible, however, for their ears were tuned to detect the slightest noise from the sick room, and "rest" was just not in the cards for anyone but Joe.

As the sun began to peek over the horizon, Hoss continued to bathe Candy's face and neck. He was feeling cautiously optimistic. It seemed to him that Candy was breathing a little better, and that, for the past 45 minutes or so, he had calmed considerably. If he didn't know better, Hoss might even claim the foreman was sleeping, instead of lying unconscious. He knew the doc would be coming in a few hours, and he desperately hoped he would confirm Hoss' hopes – that Candy might be out of the woods…or at least was doing better than when Doc Turner had left the previous evening.

Over the course of the last 24 hours, Hoss and his family had gone through the wringer. Laying the cool clothe against Candy's forehead, Hoss unknowingly mirrored his father's earlier circuit through Candy's room, making note of the books, ledgers, and few – very few – personal items on the shelves. He had cleaned off the bedside table earlier, finding the photo and placing it back on the table – within sight of the sick man's head. Hoss had a copy of the photo in his own room, and he was pretty sure Joe did too – somewhere in that disaster his brother called a room.

He'd considered his own relationship with his brother and Candy most of the night. He and Candy got along so well. They could ride and work for hours without having to speak. Candy "got" that sometimes, Hoss didn't enter into a conversation because he was listening and learning – not because Hoss was too stupid to understand the topic, like so many people assumed. Although his friend was more out-going than he was, Hoss felt comfortable being with him in every setting – social, work, or otherwise. The man had proven his loyalty to the Cartwright men on numerous occasions, always willing to step in to a confrontation with his head, heart, fist, and, if need be, his gun. There was almost no one that Hoss would rather have at his side in any situation.

This part day, not knowing where Joe and Candy were, fearing the worst, then – horror of horrors – finding his brother and best friend nearly dead had shaken Hoss to the core. When he tried to think it out to begin with, he had just assumed his panic was because of Joe…of course he was worried about his baby brother! But he surprised himself when the panic did not ease when it became apparent that Joe would be alright. It didn't take long for Hoss to realize why – one brother might be fine, but the other was not. His brother – Hoss had not consciously realized that he considered Candy a brother until he almost lost him. It didn't bother him, he was just surprised. Why had he not noticed this change before? Hoss mused – wondering how his pa and younger brother really felt about this "adopted son," in Hoss' eyes, lying before him. He should probably ask them. Out of all the Cartwright boys, Hoss was usually the one to initiate conversations about "feelings." Pa and Joe – they often just assume someone knows how they feel, practically expecting people to read their minds! In this case, that type of foolishness would not work.

Hoss stretched and glanced out the window. The sun was up, and Hop Sing would be coming to relieve him so Hoss could get going on the morning chores – all of them, he realized suddenly, as Candy and Joe would certainly not be in any shape to complete theirs today. He grinned at the prospect of needling his brothers about how unfair they were to leave Hoss with their chores – first for their trip, then for who knows how long because of their injuries. A certain someone would be getting a conversation about being too young and needing a babysitter when he was better. Hoss ' grin slipped slightly as he looked back down at Candy's pale face. "Please God," he whispered, "please don't take him from us."

**BONANZA**BONANZA**BONANZA**BONANZA**

A/N: Slightly shorter, but only one chapter to go! Lemme know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9Epilogue

A/N: As promised – the end of this story. Thanks for hanging on with me – I really appreciate all of you and especially those who have reviewed! Hope you have enjoyed this journey with Candy and our other Bonanza boys. Be on the look-out for some of my other stories from my Fiction Writing Workshop this semester! Always, Kas

Flashpointfan1: Thanks! Hope you like the ending too!

Cruelest Sea: Thank you so much! Hopefully you got the alert that I've added these last chapters and it's finished! I, too, am always on the look-out for good drama/NO slash stories! Kinda sad it's so hard nowadays. Anyway – thanks so much for your kind words! Hope you enjoy the rest of this one!

Kitty O: I hear you…Adam is delicious too! But, in absence of our tall, dark, handsome brother…I give you the brother in red with a mile-long grin and cute eyes. ;)

Tauna Petit-Strawn: Thanks for sticking with me!

EgorStandish1: Haha – there are definitely not enough Candy-whump episodes OR fanfics! I shall do my best to remedy that problem. Thanks for following along – hope you enjoy how this one finishes out!

Chapter 9/Epilogue:

Later that morning, Hoss and Ben sat in Joe's room while Doc Turner checked in on Candy's condition. Joe was awake and demanding to see his friend, even though he himself was a patient and rather weak and nauseated (not that he was going to tell pa that!) When it became obvious that neither of them were going to let him up, Joe contented himself with relaying the specifics of the cat attack and how he had tried to care for Candy during the night, in the cave and at the stream. It was very obvious that Joe blamed himself for Candy's initial injuries, as well as his deterioration during the night.

"But I wasn't even paying attention, pa!" he said glumly. "I was looking around and generally being an idiot – not paying mind to my surroundings at all. Candy's the one who sensed that cat near, and got off a warning shout to me. If it hadn't been for Candy, that cat would've taken me down." Joe looked down, ashamed to look into his brother and pa's faces, certain he'd find consternation for his lack of keeping his head where it ought to be when out in the wild.

Hoss and Ben looked over Joe's head at each other, shocked that Joe blamed himself for the attack. Slowly, Hoss lifted Joe's head until his brother looked him in the eyes. "Now look here Shortshanks," he said, almost sternly, though the kindness in his eyes gave him away, "it weren't nobody's fault that that cat took y'all down. What in the world makes you think we'd be any less upset if'n that was you laying in there, instead of Candy? Now you just take that blame and put it away. It was an accident, you're okay and so's Candy…or at least, he will be soon."

Ben looked at his middle son admiringly. Hoss' little speech seemed to have reached Joe, and his youngest was considerably calmer, though he still looked upset. "What if," Joe started haltingly, "What if Candy doesn't pull through, pa? I…I don't know what I'd do without him. You know he's the best guy we have on the ranch, and besides that…he's…he's more than just my best friend…he's practically like a brother." The last was said almost apologetically. Joe didn't want to hurt his brother's feelings, but he just meant that Candy and he were very close – more like brothers than even close friends.

Joe risked a glance at Hoss and was surprised to see the emotion in his brother's eyes. Confused, he turned to Ben, giving him a questioning glance. Ben smiled and let his youngest in on the conversation he and Hoss had had over breakfast. "Of course he's like your brother, son," Ben said softly. "He's family."

**BONANZA**BONANZA**BONANZA**BONANZA**BONANZA**

Candy felt like he was drowning. Darkness was all around him, and he was scared – purely and truly scared. Was he…dead? No, surely this wasn't death – it couldn't be! If it was, he and that preacher in Virginia City were gonna have words! The humor of the impossibility of such a confrontation hit Candy, and he began to laugh. Suddenly, he felt as if he were rushing through the darkness. He heard voices, but they were clanging and indistinguishable. And the pain –each breath and the coughing he was now doing was sheer agony. Through the pain, his brain made the connection that if it hurt this bad to breathe, he must _be_ breathing…which meant he wasn't actually dead. Guess the preacher was right after all!

After what seemed like ages, the pain reduced to a dull roar and Candy began to concentrate on the voices calling him. Slowly, after many aborted tries, Candy managed to open his right eye, squinting at the light and trying to figure out who, exactly, was leaning over him and what, exactly, the person was saying so insistently.

"Candy! Candy – good you've opened your eyes…well, the one that isn't swelled shut, anyway. Now, I know you're in a lot of pain, and I'm about to give you something for it, but first, I need to check a couple of things, okay?"

Candy made out about every other word that Doc Turner said to him. He must have nodded or blinked or something, because the Doc disappeared and was back in a minute, peering into Candy's open eye and generally making a nuisance of himself, antagonizing the poor sick man before him…at least, that's what Candy thought. "Why didn't doctors ever leave sick and injured people alone to rest, anyway," he groused to himself.

An amused snort from across the room tipped Candy off to the fact that he must have said that last bit _aloud_. Oops. Thankfully, Doc Turner didn't get mad at him, seeming to understand the pain was making the normally "easy to get along with" Candy rather irritable. Doc continued talking about Candy's injuries and moving the bandages on his chest and shoulder around…what the? Why was Candy bandaged enough to imitate a mummy, anyway? What had happened?

Apparently he had said _that_ out loud too, because an irritatingly cheerful voice piped up from across the room in answer. "Well, brother," Joe drawled, "you tangled with a mountain lion and lost. If it hadn't been for me and my skills in shootin' – you'd be…"

"Enough, Joseph!" came a gentle command from yet another corner. Candy was getting a little dizzy between the various voices assaulting his ears and the light in the room. He groaned and Doc Turner halted his ministrations, coming back up near Candy's head and speaking softly.

"You've been gravely injured, Candy," he began slowly. "You've been out of it for a few days…we almost lost ya, to be honest. But you pulled through and you're past the worst of it. You still have a ways to go yet, but you'll be okay now." Doc lifted Candy's head slightly, commanding him to drink slowly. The water felt like heaven to Candy's dry throat, and he barely noticed the tell-tale taste of sleeping powder stirred into the water.

Candy closed his eyes in quiet relief, registering in the back of his mind that the doc had pulled the shade on his window and left. Was he alone now? "Nope," came Ben's voice, answering his question. Good grief – he needed to quit thinking out loud – that could be dangerous! Candy fought the medicine and slid his eyes open to note Ben standing near him, holding his treasured photo of the four of them laughing with their arms around each other. Feeling Candy's eyes on him, Ben turned back and sat gently on the side of Candy's bed. Resting his hand on the uninjured side of Candy's head, he smoothed his hair slightly, whispering as Candy tumbled into healing sleep, "Rest now son. You're safe and you're home…where you belong."

Fin.

**BONANZA**BONANZA**BONANZA**BONANZA**BONANZA**

A/N: Well, there you go! What did you think? Thanks for hanging with me through the end!


End file.
